Satsuki Aoi
|colorlight = |font-color = #FFF |kanji = 皐月 葵 |romaji = Satsuki Aoi |gender = Male |age = 19 years old |birthday = May 5th |height = 175 cm |blood type = O |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |Text='Six Gravity'}} Nenchuu-gumi 1 (with |Link=Uduki Arata}}) |fanclub = caelum (with |Text=Wakaba}}) |seiyuu = |Text=KENN}} |image gallery = Yes }} |Text='Satsuki Aoi'}} (皐月 葵) is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and part of the idol unit Six Gravity. His corresponding month is May, together with |Text=Yuki Wakaba}}. He is voiced by |Text=KENN}}. Appearance Aoi has platinum blond hair and sky-blue eyes, and is of average height. He is very handsome, a trait he shares with the rest of the Satsuki family, making them well-known as the good-looking family in their neighborhood. He and his older brother, Chihiro, both resemble their father in particular. When ever he smiles, there is always a momentary flash of light.Tsukiuta. May: Satsuki Aoi Character PageSatsuki Aoi Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Personality He is described to be a refreshing person, to the point that he can be too refreshing. Very adult-like and level-headed, he, together with |Link=Yayoi Haru}}, look after and back-up the rest of Six Gravity. He is a naturally diligent, serious person, which makes it hard for him to laze around and take things easy. He is also bad when it comes to love stories.Uduki Arata Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) He does, however, have a rather childish side, which he originally only showed to his childhood friend, |Text=Uduki Arata}}, but is now more often revealing this side of his to the rest of Six Gravity's members. He also tends to become lonely sometimes. History Aoi comes from the Satsuki family, a family well-known in their neighborhood for being very good-looking. He was scouted together with his childhood friend |Link=Uduki Arata}} when they tried to return Kuroda based on the contact address on his collar. He made his debut during his second year in senior high school.Tsukiuta. May: Satsuki Aoi - "Kalmia to Samidare", drama partsTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - Tweeted 28 Apr 2013, 12:21 AM Relationships |Text=Uduki Arata}} He and Arata have been friends since kindergarten and have gone to the same schools ever since. Their families get along very well also, and the two families often go on trips together. Aoi initially tended to show his childish side to Arata, but is now more open to the rest of Six Gravity. Discography |track1title = OP Mini-drama |track1lyricist = - |track1composer = - |track1arranger = - |track2title = Kalmia to Samidare |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Koinobori (bossa ver mix-AOI-) |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = Nem |track4title = ED Mini-drama |track4lyricist = - |track4composer = - |track4arranger = - }} |Link=Uduki Arata}}) |image = Rainy Day.png |datereleased = May 30, 2014 |colorbg = |track1title = Rainy Day |title1info = (with |Link=Uduki Arata}}) |track1lyricist = Chouchou-P |track1composer = Chouchou-P |track1arranger = Chouchou-P |track2title = Mini-drama |track2lyricist = - |track2composer = - |track2arranger = - |track3title = Rainy Day (off-vocal) |track3lyricist = Chouchou-P |track3composer = Chouchou-P |track3arranger = Chouchou-P }} |Link=Uduki Arata}}) |image = Tsuki to, Hoshi to, Maboroshi to.png |datereleased = May 30, 2013 |colorbg = |track1title = Tsuki to, Hoshi to, Maboroshi to |track1lyricist = Nem |track1composer = Nem |track1arranger = Nem |track2title = Mini-drama |track2lyricist = - |track2composer = - |track2arranger = - |track3title = Tsuki to, Hoshi to, Maboroshi to (off-vocal) |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = Nem }} |Text=Six Gravity}}) |image = GRAVITY!.png |datereleased = February 27, 2015 |colorbg = |track1title = GRAVITY! |track1lyricist = TsukinoP |track1composer = TsukinoP |track1arranger = TsukinoP |track2title = Mini-drama |track2lyricist = - |track2composer = - |track2arranger = - |track3title = GRAVITY! (off-vocal) |track3lyricist = TsukinoP |track3composer = TsukinoP |track3arranger = TsukinoP }} Trivia *His given name, Aoi (葵), literally translates to "hollyhock". *His surname, Satsuki (卯月), is the name of the fifth month of the lunar calendar. References |content= }} Category:Six Gravity Category:Satsuki Aoi Category:Idols